


Alternate Reality - Part 1

by Madaboutagirl



Series: A Series of Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Slight crossover with The Flash, The multi-dimensional/ multi-universe fic no one asked for, multiple versions of SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: This is part 1 of a series that takes place after the S2 Crossover. Kara returns from Earth 1 with the interdimensional device that Cisco gave her. Curious about how it works, she uses it and travels to another Earth where she finds doppelganger running CATCO and engaged to Cat Grant. Kara accidentally meets the other Kara, who swipes the device and heads to Earth 38.**This was posted previously but removed and has been reworked.





	1. Chapter 1

"Kara what the hell!" Alex exclaims jumping up from the couch and rushing over to her sister.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara questions looking around her loft and noting a stack of pizza boxes and then realizing that Maggie Sawyer is sitting on her couch too.

"You've been gone since Friday night," Alex replies as if that should explain why she and Maggie are there.

"Where did you just come from?" Maggie questions in disbelief at the blue bubble that just disappeared leaving Kara in it's wake.

"I, uh, Alex we should talk," Kara says motioning to her small balcony.

"You can talk in front of her, she, uh she knows everything," Alex admits nervously.

"She knows everything?" Kara asks, because that would be the first time that Alex has told anyone everything.

"Uh, yeah well you've been gone the whole weekend and your phone, keys and wallet were still here," Alex points out. "Winn did a sweep and found more tachyone particles, then we contacted Kal-El and he confirmed that you were off earth," she adds.

"Can I just interrupt a minute to say thanks? The other day when that cyborg shot me, you saved me and I didn't really get a chance," Maggie stammers still a bit unnerved that Alex's sister is Supergirl and just entered the loft from thin air.

"Of course," Kara replies still perplexed at the thought that Alex has told this woman everything, because Alex doesn't do that. She pauses to stare at the two of them for a moment before continuing.

"So after all of that happened, I came back here and Barry and his friend Cisco were waiting for me," she explains. Then turning to Maggie she adds, "Barry is The Flash on Earth 1, he's a super fast metahuman and Cisco works with him."

Maggie smirks because who Barry is wasn’t her question. "Earth 1?"

But before Kara can respond Alex interrupts impatiently to ask, "Why were they here? What was happening on Earth 1 that you had to leave without even a text or phone call?" 

"Aliens were invading Earth 1," Kara answers. "The Dominators, specifically and since they don't have any good aliens on Earth 1, they came and asked me to help."

"Wait, if they're on Earth 1, what Earth are we on?" Maggie interjects, still trying to comprehend this multiple Earth situation.

"We're on Earth 38," Kara replies.

"Earth 38. You mean that there are 37 other versions of earth?" Maggie asks incredulously.

"Actually according to Professor Stein there are an infinite number of Earths," Kara remarks as she begins to take off her jacket, then remembering the gift from Cisco, she pulls it out of her pocket and sets it down on the table.

"What is that?" Alex asks looking at the device.

"It's so cool, I can't wait to use it. It is an interdimensional device which will allow me to open a portal to travel between dimensions again," Kara replies.

"An interdimensional device?" Alex repeats.

"Cisco created it, he's some sort of tech genius," Kara comments, before heading over to the kitchen and going through the fridge. "I'm starving," she announces opening up the freezer and pulling out some ice cream.

"Kara, I don't think that you understand. You were gone, I've been going out of my mind worrying about you and you're just going to stand there eating ice cream," Alex blurts out angrily.

"Well, you ate all the pizza," Kara quips gesturing to the empty boxes on the counter.

"Uh, you know what. I'm just going to go and let you two hash this out alone," Maggie says grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

"Maggie wait," Alex calls out. Shooting Kara a glare that says this conversation isn't over, she walks Maggie to the door. "Uh thanks for, you know staying here with me and I know that I was not the best company," she stammers.

"It's fine Danvers. Just call me later, we have to discuss that raincheck," Maggie says flashing her a smile before stepping out the door. Alex follows her out and pulls her in to kiss her goodbye.

"Hmm," Maggie murmurs as they end the kiss. "Hey, maybe try talking to your sister instead of just yelling at her," she adds giving her hand a squeeze.

Stepping back inside the loft and closing the door behind her, Alex is about to say something when she sees the look on Kara's face.

"OHMYGOD. Alex you and Maggie!" Kara blurts out.

Alex runs her hands through her hair exasperated at her sister. But she can't help but smile.

"That's why I came here Saturday morning, to tell you about Maggie, but then you weren't here" Alex replies.

"In my defense, it only seemed like I was gone a day," Kara remarks.

"How does that even work?" Alex asks.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to tell me how you and Maggie got together," Kara offers.

"Okay, but I need some of that ice cream," Alex says grabbing the container and a spoon from the drawer. "Oh and you're out of bottled water and scotch," she adds.

"You couldn't have waited for me at your apartment?" Kara asks sarcastically, before taking off her shoes and plopping down on the couch.

"All your stuff was here, so I assumed that you'd come back here," Alex points out.

"So when did you and Maggie get together and please tell me that you didn't have sex on this couch," Kara questions glancing around.

"Kara god no! And well we haven't ... it's still really new. And we haven't even had a date yet," Alex replies.

"But she's spent the weekend here with you?" Kara asks with a smile.

"Yeah, she's been so so great and I've been a total mess," Alex remarks.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize that I'd be gone that long," Kara reminds her. "So what happened before you found me gone?"

"Okay, so I was patching her up and I told her that I was going to be okay with just being friends with her. That I accepted that she and I were at different places and that's all we could be," Alex answers.

"Wow, she must have been relieved after everything that you'd said to her before," Kara points out.

"I was kind of a bitch before, but she's just been so understanding in all of this. Well, these emotions are new to me, I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time, maybe ever, if I admit it," Alex counters.

"Okay, so then how did you two end up together now," Kara asks.

"Well, after we talked she showed up at my place with pizza and beer and kissed me," Alex explains flushing a little at the memory.

"Yes!" Kara blurts out, pulling her sister in for a big hug.

Alex pulls away a little adding, "I came over here the next morning to tell you and that's when I realized that you were missing. I've been here ever since," she adds punching her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, are those my clothes?" Kara asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I've been here waiting for you, you idiot!" Alex blurts out again.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I really messed up your weekend," Kara replies sincerely.

"Actually, it wasn't totally a bad thing, because we talked. I talked to her about Dad and you...I've never told anyone everything before. It feels amazing," Alex admits.  
Kara looks away, hearing Alex talking about being open and honest with her girlfriend suddenly hits Kara hard. She's not really ever had that. James was the closest that she's come, he knew everything, but they didn't have this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asks reaching over to cup her sister's chin and turn her face towards her.

"I'm just really tired right now. Maybe we could talk more later," Kara murmurs.

"What just happened?" Alex inquires more firmly, but her tone is soft and caring.

"It's just,” Kara pauses, "I want that with someone," her sister answers softly.

But Alex can tell there is much more to it. "Talk to me Kara," she prompts slipping an arm around her.

Then turning to face her sister she sighs, "Alex, did you know that on Earth 1, I don't have to hide who I am. I'm just Kara Zor-El, Supergirl," she begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Alex leaves, Kara can't stop thinking about everything they talked about. And while she is amazingly happy for her sister, she can't stop thinking about how it felt on Earth 1 to just be herself, Kara Zor-El. And her mind keeps going back over all the people that she met there. Then there was the whole business about doppelgangers. Barry mentioned that he's met a couple of his and so has Cisco, even Caitlin had met hers and she was a villain. At the time Kara hadn't really thought anything about it, since she didn't exist on Earth 1, but that doesn't mean she doesn't exist on one of the other Earths. Climbing out of bed, she pads over to the table to look at the interdimensional device that Cisco gave her. There could be a version of Earth where she made it on time and fulfilled her mission. Or maybe one where she is a rogue alien and maybe another one where Astra is still alive. Impulsively, she presses the button and steps into the portal without another thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara looks around quickly to get her bearings. She is standing in front of CATCO but everything seems slightly different. Unsure of which Earth she has entered and not knowing if she even exists in this universe, she decides to go to Noonan's and get a sticky bun until she figures it out.

"Ms Danvers, your assistant was just here. She picked up your order already," the barista says nervously.

"Oh," Kara replies. Inside she's screaming, I have an assistant! Oh wait, Kara Danvers exists here, she realizes next.

"Ms Danvers?" a familiar voice calls out from behind her.

"Oh hey Lucy," Kara replies turning around to see the petite brunette.

Lucy Lane flinches at the familiar use of her name, that's new and why is Kara Danvers dressed casually, she wonders.

"Ms Danvers, I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to meet with me later. I have those changes that Ms Grant requested and I knew that you would want to review them before I sent them to her this afternoon," Lucy replies professionally.

"Oh right, sure that sounds good," Kara answers wondering why anything would need to go through her before it goes to Ms Grant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having gone to her loft and finding that her key didn't work, Kara entered through the window instead and was surprised to find that Alex lives there. Apparently she's been there since college, because everything is the same, even the surfboard is still in the corner.

Opening up the closet, she grabs a floppy hat and sunglasses to disguise herself. Satisfied that people won't recognize her, she decides to return to Noonan's to try to figure out what's going on with her at CATCO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"How's it going up there?" The guy asks.  
_

_"You have no idea. I cannot wait for Ms Grant to get back. Ms Danvers is impossible," the woman replies._  


_"Any idea how long before Ms Grant will return?" He asks.  
_

_"No, she's in the Paris office and last time she went there, she stayed for three months," the woman points out._

_"Well, she's been gone two months already, so at least she'll be back before Christmas," he counters.  
_

__

_The woman groans, "God forbid she's not back by then, Ms Danvers hates the holidays as it is."_

Kara squirms uncomfortably wondering what is going on with herself and Cat in this universe. Curious, she heads out of the restaurant and crosses the street to sit in the park where she can get a better look at what's going on at CATCO. She's surprised to see herself in Cat's office sitting at the desk.

_"Ms Teschmacher!" Kara yells from inside Cat's office._

_"Yes, Ms Danvers," the young woman says clambering into the office._

_"Cancel my two o'clock with Lucy Lane and block out the rest of my afternoon," Kara says to the girl without looking up._

_"But Ms Lane said this was really important that she meet with you," the assistant reminds her._

_"Tell her that she can put it in a memo. Oh and bring my lunch in but then no interruptions, I am on deadline," Kara announces abruptly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the bench at the park, Kara flinches. Why am I so grumpy? And why would I blow off Lucy Lane? She wonders, then she zeros in on Lucy's office to see her reaction.

_"I'm sorry Ms Lane, but she just asked me to cancel your meeting. She's on a deadline and can't be interrupted the rest of the day," Ms Teschmacher explains._

_"Perfect," Lucy grumbles still curious about running into Kara Danvers this morning at Noonan's. "How is she today? I saw her earlier and she seemed different, does she seem different to you today?"_

_"Not really. Only different because she hates that office. She says that there are too many distractions," Evie replies nervously. "Oh, she did ask that you send her a memo with the changes highlighted so she could review it."_

_"A memo?" Lucy exclaims angrily, then realizing that it's not the girl's fault she adds. "Thank you Evie, I'll just write this up, but can you make sure that she sees it today?"_

_"I'll try Ms Lane, but you know what she's like when she's on deadline," Ms Teschmacher answers._

Kara gasps as she realizes that they are talking about her like people used to talk about Ms Grant. 

Torn between wanting to find out more about her alter ego and wanting to see how her sister’s life is going on this Earth, Kara decides to go to the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the building, Kara is surprised when she is stopped at the door by security. Removing the hat and sunglasses she smiles at the guard and identifies herself as Kara Danvers, DEO agent.

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice booms from behind her.

"Hey Hank, I was just coming by to see Alex," Kara explains as she flashes the DEO Director a big smile.

"It's Director Henshaw, Ms?" He asks by way of introducing himself to her. Although he's certain that he knows who she is, even if he doesn't know why she is here.

"I'm Kara. Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers is my sister," Kara answers before realizing that in this universe Kara maybe doesn't know Alex is a DEO agent. "I'm sorry. I must have made a mistake, I should go," she adds backing up to leave.

"How do you know about the DEO Ms Danvers?" Henshaw questions reaching out to stop her from leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex returns to the DEO and Hank pulls her into his office. "Explain to me how your sister knows about the DEO?" He grumbles.

"Sir, I haven't spoken to my sister in months," Alex replies. "Why do you think that she knows about the DEO? Did she write about it?"

"No, she's here. I've detained her until we can sort this out," he answers.

"Detained her? Here?" Alex blurts out. "Now she will write about us!"

"I don't think so. There's something off," he admits. "Just go talk with her and see what you can find out." He demands.

Nodding Alex leaves the office and heads to the detainment room. Taking a deep breath at the door, she looks around nervously before entering. She and Kara were close at one time, but college took them each in separate directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex enters the room and is surprised to see a nervous and anxious Kara waiting for her.

"Alex! Oh thank god, I really need your help," Kara gushes when the slim brunette enters the room.

"Kara, why would you come here?" Alex questions taken aback by her sister seeming relieved to see her enter the room.

"To see you, but I can tell now that it was a mistake," Kara answers pouting a little.

Alex flinches, Henshaw is right. This isn't her sister, although she looks identical to her.

"Who are you and how did you know that I work here?" Alex asks next.

Kara gulps and motions for her sister to come closer to the glass wall of the detainment cell. "I'm your sister, just uh, I'm from a different universe and in that one we both work here. I just took a chance that you'd be here in this one," she explains.

"A different universe?" Alex questions. "Like a parallel one?"

"Exactly, I exist on Earth 38," Kara replies.

"Earth 38? There are 38 other versions of Earth?" Alex inquires her mind reeling with this information.

Deciding to answer cautiously, Kara just nods. "But so far all that I know about this Earth is that it's not Earth 1 or 38," she adds.

The two sisters talk for a bit and eventually Hank Henshaw enters the room and they agree to let Kara out of the detainment cell, but they decide that she should probably stay at the DEO and not be out walking around National City.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eager to confirm this crazy story, Alex steps out into the hall and calls her sister's cell phone.

"I am on deadline, are you hurt or in the hospital?" is how her sister answers her call.

"Can't a big sister just call her little sister to see how her day is going?" Alex inquires, keeping her voice light.

Kara sighs into the phone. "Except that we don't do that Alex. And I'm on deadline, so why are you calling" Kara answers bluntly.

"Maybe we could meet for dinner this week?" Alex suggests.

"Alex, this isn't a good time. With Cat in Paris, I am working around the clock to do her job and mine," Kara answers. "Is this really why you called?" She asks.

"No, but you're busy. So another time then," Alex replies before ending the call and turning to reenter the detainment room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My sister is still at CATCO and isn't planning on leaving there anytime soon," she announces to Hank and Kara. "Now let's talk about how you were able to travel here from this other Earth? Can you come and go whenever you want?"

"Well that's kind of why I'm here. I was given this device by someone on Earth 1 to use to travel back home to Earth 38. He said that I could use it to travel back and forth from those two dimensions, but this time when I used it, it brought me here and now I don't know which Earth that I am on," Kara explains hesitantly.

"And since you don't know why you're here, you don't how to go back home. For all you know using this portal could send you to yet another version of Earth," Alex replies following her train of thought.

Over a few pizzas and sodas, Kara discusses her life on her Earth with Hank and Alex before explaining how she came to be in possession of the interdimensional device even though she doesn't quite understand how it works.

"So this Cisco Ramon gave you the device to allow you to travel from Earth 38 to Earth 1, but instead you ended up here, on our Earth?" Hank questions and Kara nods yes.

"Have you checked to see if Cisco Ramon exists on this Earth?" Hank asks.

Beside him Alex groans, she should have thought of that. Quickly she taps her comms link, "Vasquez, can you locate a Cisco Ramon in Central City?" She asks.

"Yes Ma'am," Vasquez replies immediately.

Kara smiles at the familiar voice. "This is so weird that you all are here. Oh! I should look up my cousin while I'm here," she adds excitedly.

Alex and Hank look at each other nervously. Of course, she doesn't know about her cousin on this earth.

"Uh Kara, that's not a good idea," Alex replies hesitantly.

"What Agent Danvers is trying to say is that you shouldn't interact with too many people from this Earth as yourself, it's confusing and it could affect our lives adversely," Hank points out.

"Oh right, but I'm sure that Kal-El can handle it," Kara counters.

"Kara, there's something you should know about our Earth," Alex begins. "We don't have superheroes running around in capes here. We have rogue aliens who have banded together and tried to take over the planet. It's the DEO's mission to capture and contain them. Your cousin Kal-El was one of the ring leaders."

"I don't understand? What do you mean by was? Was he captured? Is he here? Can I see him? Who were the others?" Kara asks rapidly jumping up to pace the room.

"Kara," Alex begins calmly. "You should probably sit down for this," she adds worriedly as the girl returns to her seat at the table. "Kara, General Astra In-Ze and her husband Non raised Kal-El and he fought alongside them until he was captured. We used him as bait to get all three of them, but there was a war and Kara, Kal-El was killed and so was General In-Ze. Only Non remains and he's is in hiding," Alex explains.

"Kal-El and Aunt Astra are both dead?" Kara gasps shocked at this turn of events. "But wait, if they raised him why didn't they raise me too?"

"My father found you first and brought you to our home in Midvale, we've hidden you from them all this time," Alex replies.  
"So your Kara doesn't know about any of this?" Kara questions.

"She knows everything except she doesn't know that I work here and that I killed them to protect her," Alex answers exhaling slowly.

"You killed Astra and Kal-El?" Kara asks softly.

"I didn't mean to kill Kal-El, it was self-defense. But he would have killed me if I hadn't shot him in the chest with Kryptonite bullets," Alex answers worriedly.

Kara looks past her stunned by this information. "And Astra? Did you kill her too?" Kara asks.

"I did, but only because she was about to kill Director Henshaw," Alex explains.

"Oh Rao," Kara exclaims tearfully.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Alex blurts out placing a hand on her sister's back. As soon as she touches her, the girl launches into her arms and Alex wraps her arms around her and comforts her. "Hey, hey," she says softly into her hair. She hasn't comforted her sister like this in a long time.

After a few minutes Kara pulls away, "I'm sorry, it's just that on my Earth Kal-El and I are really close," she explains.

"When Kara found out about her other family, she was quite upset and worried that if people found out that she was a Kryptonian too, that she would be put in prison or killed," Alex remarks.

"If she's hiding, then why is she sitting in Cat Grant's office at CATCO Worldwide Media?" Kara points out trying to understand this other version of herself.

"Well, she is hiding in plain sight as an investigative journalist. She has been embedded with troops in Afghanistan and Iraq. And she's back now and running CATCO while Cat Grant is in Paris hiring and training a new division chief," Alex answers. Although they aren't close, she does keep close tabs on her sister's life. Mainly because it's part of why she's at the DEO and also because her dad wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to her sister after everything they've gone through to keep her safe.

Hours later Kara is laying on the pullout sofa at Alex's loft. She can't sleep after all that she's learned today about her alter-ego's life on this Earth. For the last several hours, Kara's been reading her articles and watching her other self report from all over the world. Instead of beginning as Cat Grant's assistant at CATCO, this Kara began as a reporter and she quickly made a name for herself by investigating the rogue aliens and exposing them, earning herself multiple awards and recognition. 

Realizing that the intense young journalist was a natural, Cat Grant didn't hesitate to put the young woman in front of the camera launching her into another career in broadcast journalism.

Sighing, Kara rolls over again. Unable to stop wondering about this version of herself. Is she lonely? Does she have any friends? Climbing out of bed, she goes over to the window and in a flash she changes clothes and goes out the window. Flying always helps her think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying high to avoid detection, Kara searches out her own heartbeat. She tracks it to a high rise apartment, apparently she can afford a penthouse on this earth.

_"That's bullshit and you know it Cat." Kara overhears herself arguing and can't believe the language coming out of her mouth._

_"Kara, please just hear me out," Cat pleads with her._

_Kara scoffs and rolls her eyes before responding angrily. "You said two months, Cat. Now you are dragging your feet. I'm beginning to think that you’re doing this to avoid me, avoid us."_

_"Kara, darling, I am not avoiding anything and I want to be there with you," Cat protests. "But this is business and you know how important the Paris bureau is to CATCO. If I don't stay and hold Michele's hand through his first month, then he may decide to quit and then I'll be here longer finding another new division chief and staying to train them," she points outs staring directly into the screen at her fiance._

_Kara deflates at bit accepting that Cat is being honest with her. “Okay, I just worry that this is some sort of game you’re playing to test me,” she grumbles because even if Cat won't admit it, she knows that this is a test to see if she will make the same mistake again and she doesn't blame Cat for doing it. Hell if it were her, she would probably do the same thing._

_“You have assured me that it was a one time thing, so I have decided to trust you, but I won’t say it’s easy when I’m here and you’re there, at the scene of the crime, as it were.” Cat retorts with just a trace of concern._

_“I was being honest about wanting this to work with you and it was a momentary lapse that won’t happen again,” Kara promises, picking up the glass and taking a sip._

__

__

_Cat pauses watching her fiance carefully, secretly relieved that Kara is compelled to reassure her, it means that she's still thinking about everything and worrying about them for a change. Not wanting to dwell on it, though she decides to change the subject._

_"I suppose that you've drank all of the good Scotch by now," she inquires smiling lightly._

_"You know that I hate being here alone and it helps me sleep," Kara answers as she picks up the laptop, "Mmm, maybe we could take this into the other room," she suggests in a sultry voice._

Outside the penthouse, Kara gasps as she realizes that this Kara isn't just staying at Cat's penthouse, apparently she lives with Cat and they are together.

_But before Cat can remind her that it's morning in Paris and she is already at work, Kara sets the laptop down abruptly and looks towards the window._

_Alarmed, Cat questions, "Kara, what's happening? Is someone there?"_

_Kara returns to face her, "Cat, I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll check it out and call you back," she promises before ending the call abruptly._

"Who the hell is out here?" Kara asks glaring outside with her xray vision to find the interloper.

Nervously, the Kara outside takes off hoping to avoid the confrontation, but before she gets too far away someone has grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the patio.

"I asked you a question, who the hell..." the other Kara's voice trails off when she sees her face staring back at her.

"I'm, uh, you. But from a different dimension," Kara from Earth 38 stammers.

"Wait, what?" The other asks. "How is that possible?"

"I can explain, maybe we shouldn't do it out here though," Kara from Earth 38 points out.

"Oh right," the other Kara agrees as they both turn to go inside. "Why do you look exactly like me?" She asks.

"Because I am you, just a different version," Kara from Earth 38 explains as they enter the room.

"Rao, I need a drink," the other Kara announces grabbing the decanter from the bar and pouring herself one. "You want one?" She asks.

"None for me," Kara from Earth 38 answers. "You're strong, not as strong as me. But stronger than I thought you would be since you don't use your powers."

"You think that you're stronger than I am? And wait, who told you that I don't use my powers?" The other Kara asks.

"Uh, I just mean, well in my universe, I am Supergirl and I've gone through extensive training to be able to save people. I use my powers all the time, so I am stronger than you are," Kara explains confidently.

The other Kara sips her drink and considers the other version of herself. Somehow she seems younger and immature, but they have to be the same age, don't they, she wonders. But how would she already know that I don't use my powers.

"Wait, you saw my sister today didn't you. That's why she called me out of the blue, she was checking out your story. Probably thinking that I was trying to go undercover to expose the DEO," Kara from this Earth replies.

"You know about the DEO?" Kara from Earth 38 blurts out.

"I am an award winning investigative journalist, of course I know what my own sister does for a living, even if she doesn't trust me enough to tell me herself," Kara announces before taking a large sip of her drink. "Now tell me why you're here and why you were eavesdropping on a personal conversation?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop... and I- I didn't know that you and Ms Grant were ... uh, together, although I should have when I tracked you to her penthouse," Kara from Earth 38 stammers, blushing furiously.

"Oh Rao, you're like the girl scout version of me aren't you?" The other Kara groans. "And how did you know that this was her penthouse?" 

"It's almost the same as where she lives on my Earth, it's decorated differently, but same building and location," Kara explains. "How long have you two been together?"

"We're not just 'together'," the other Kara replies proudly extending her hand to show off the ring. "We are engaged."

Kara stares at the ring in awe. "Wow. T-that. that is a really amazing ring," she stammers and turns away. "Sorry, I'm just having a little trouble processing everything," she proclaims.

"Wait, so you know Cat on your Earth?" The other Kara questions.

Kara nods and begins to explain everything to her doppelganger. They stay up most of the night comparing notes on each other's lives and just as the sun begins to come up, Kara from Earth 38 decides that she should return to Alex's loft before she awakes to find her missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the loft, Kara sneaks in and quickly changes back into the pajamas that Alex loaned her and slips back into bed. Now her mind is really reeling after meeting the current version of herself. And she is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this version of her is not only dating Cat Grant, but living with her and running CATCO.

She must of drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knows Alex is making coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey," Alex says when Kara sits up. "I've got an idea about how to control your interdimensional device," she says after taking a sip of coffee.

"You do? That's great," Kara replies jumping up and going over to the chair to pull the device out of her jacket pocket. Not finding it, she quickly rifles through every pocket in the jacket, then her jeans.

"Kara where is it?" Alex asks worriedly realizing what she's looking for.

"Um, it's gone," she says in a panic.

"What do you mean gone? You just had it last night when we were talking," Alex says going over to where they were and looking around.

"Oh Rao, she took it," Kara exclaims.

"Who took it?" Alex asks.

"Your sister took it. That's why she hugged me last night," Kara says slumping down in to the chair.

"You weren't supposed to leave the loft!" Alex blurts out.

"I didn't mean to, I just couldn't sleep so I went flying," Kara confesses.

"I told you not to go flying! Look, are you sure that she took it? Maybe it just fell out of your pocket, I'll just go over there and sneak in and find it. It's not like she would even know what it is," Alex points out.

"She does though. She, uh, she knows everything," Kara admits.

"Everything?" Alex inquires.

"Everything," Kara confirms.

"Oh no, Kara this is really, really bad," Alex says grabbing her phone and calling Hank. "Director Henshaw, we have a situation," she says as she runs her hand through her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara turns over the device in her hands, unsure of how it works she presses the small button in the center and suddenly a bluish cloud opens up in front of her and she steps through it.

"Oh my god, Kara!" a familiar voice exclaims.

"Alex?" Kara looks around, slowly realizing that she's in Alex's loft but it looks different.

"You can't just disappear like that, we talked about this. And you're supposed to tell me before you use that damn thing," Alex complains before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. "Now tell me everything, where did you go?"

Kara looks at her sister a moment confused because they don't have this type of relationship. "Um, well what are you doing here?" She asks to give herself a moment to glance around the room and get her bearings. She spots many pictures of the two of them, so it would appear that they are close on this earth. 

"Uh, Kara we stopped by to see if you wanted to go out to lunch yesterday and you weren't here," Alex admits. "But all of your stuff was, your phone was still on the charger and your wallet and your keys were here."

"Oh, so this is my place," Kara mutters to herself as she looks around again before suddenly turning to the woman standing beside her sister. "No offense, but who the hell are you?"

Hearing her sister swear, Alex pulls out her weapon and she steps in front of Maggie to protect her.

"Who are you and how did you get Kara's interdimensional device?" Alex demands.

"Whoa, Alex. Seriously, you'd shoot me? Well stunner, I'm bulletproof just like your sister. But then I am your sister, just not the one that you know. I'm her from another Earth, well at least that is how she explained it to me," new Kara remarks calmly. "Wait, this must be your girlfriend," she adds ignoring the weapon pointed at her.

"How do you know that I don't have Kryptonite bullets in this gun?" Alex questions.

"I know that you don't have Kryptonite on this Earth, at least not any at the DEO," new Kara answers, "Did you really think that we wouldn't compare notes?" She asks rhetorically.

Alex lowers her weapon and begins to notice that the clothes the other woman is wearing are expensive brands that her Kara would never buy, since she goes through clothes so quickly with her quick changes and super strength.

"Why did you come here? Is my Kara okay?" Alex inquires as Maggie steps up to take her hand.

"Relax, your sister is perfectly safe on my Earth. I just borrowed this because I wanted to see for myself if what she said was true," Kara from the other Earth explains holding up the interdimensional device. "You have to admit, it's a bit difficult to believe this is possible."

"Wait, did she agree to switch places with you?" Alex asks wanting to make sure that she understands what has happened.

"Not exactly," New Kara replies. "But look she totally got the better deal, on my Earth I am a successful investigative reporter. I've won multiple awards. Nominated twice for Pulitzers, won a Peabody. And I am currently engaged to and live with the Queen of all Media, Cat Grant," she adds proudly.

"Hold on, you and Cat Grant?" Alex shakes her head. "Oh god, Kara hasn't even really dated and now she's in a world where she's engaged to Cat Grant!"

"Relax, Cat is in Paris. It's not like she'll have to sleep with her, because that would be weird. Not to mention, Cat would probably kill me if that happened," New Kara admits.

Alex holds up her hand for a second and taps her ear piece before turning to announce, "Look we've got to go, there's an alien of some sort wreaking havoc down by the harbor. Please just, uh, stay here. We'll be right back," she adds.

Kara nods and watches the two women leave, noticing that Alex places a hand on the small of Maggie's back as they head out, she smiles. This Alex seems to have her shit together and a hot girlfriend.

A buzzing sound is coming from the table and new Kara realizes it's the other Kara's cell phone. Noticing the name on the caller id, she answers it the way she thinks the other version of her would. "Hey Winn, what's up?"

"Kara, thank god you're there. Alex needs back up of the caped variety," he jokes. "This alien has some mad skills, if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha, I'll be right there," New Kara replies glancing quickly around the loft to find the superhero's costume.

Soaring across the sky, she is impressed by what a difference it makes to fly with the cape. More control for one thing. She takes a moment to hover over the area to assess the situation, when suddenly a burst of fire comes from out of nowhere. She dodges it easily, before tracking the source of it and barrelling into the alien. Laughing as the force of the impact knocks it into a nearby building. Thrilled with the opportunity to really use her powers, she quickly takes off after him. They grapple for a moment and begin trading blows.

"Supergirl, stand down," Alex commands as she and two other agents surround the aliens.

"Winn called and said that you needed back up," New Kara replies excitedly, her hand wrapped around the alien's neck as she holds him up off the ground.

"Look, I told you to stay put," Alex snaps at her angrily before stepping up to slap cuffs on the alien, while another agent slips a hood over it's head to prevent it from shooting out any more fireballs.

"Hey, I may not have the training, but damn, I've got everything else," New Kara points out confidently.

Alex turns to her and steps in closer, "You have to stop swearing or people are going to know that you're not her," Alex points out firmly.

"Fine, I try to remember to be a girl scout in public," New Kara counters.

"Please just go back to the loft and wait for me," Alex pleads.

"Fat chance, now that I'm in this suit, I'm going to take advantage of it. This is pretty awesome," New Kara says admiring the suit.

"No, you can't..." Alex protests but she's stuck with the alien as she watches this new version of Kara fly away.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Maggie says walking up to her girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new hero flies all over the city and when she spots the penthouse, she can't resist flying over it to see it.

"Supergirl, well this is a surprise," Cat remarks spotting the hero hovering outside.

"Couldn't stay away," Kara replies landing softly and approaching the media mogul with a swagger that Cat's never seen before.

Immediately sensing something is off with the hero, Cat puts one hand on her hip and raises the other up to stop her from coming any closer. "Have you been exposed to some mind altering material again?" Cat asks visibly alarmed. "Because I swear that if you throw me off another building..." she adds.

"Cat, uh, no I haven't been exposed to anything," Kara interrupts moving in close to reassure her. She's never seen Cat scared of her before and it's freaking her out.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she mutters under her breath and wonder what the other woman is referring to and making a note to ask Alex about it.

Thinking back to their last conversation on the balcony at CATCO, the media mogul realizes that the hero was lighter and more relaxed around her.

"Don't leave," Cat calls out to her. "I know that it's been several weeks since we last talked and I should have called to tell you that I returned."

"It's fine and besides, I've kept rather busy," New Kara replies not sure what the other woman is referring to because the other Kara made it clear that they weren't together on this Earth, but she can't help but feel that there is something between them.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Cat responds gesturing to the TV inside that is replaying the alien capture from earlier.

New Kara follows her eyes and when she sees herself on the screen, she gasps a moment and smiles. She is a goddamn superhero! She screams inside her brain.

"So tell me Supergirl, do you know who this new vigilante, The Guardian is?" Cat asks, curiously changing the topic, because she has a weird feeling about the hero standing before her.

Tearing her eyes away from the screen reluctantly, the girl refocuses on Cat and considers how she should reply, when they both hear a blast in the distance.

Cat quirks her eyebrow, "I guess that is your cue," she quips as the hero flies away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the New Kara lands softly through the window of the loft and realizes that she's starving. The blast was an explosion down by the dock. She arrived in time to blast the fire with her freeze breath and then help remove the larger pieces of the rubble to rescue the trapped workers. She looks down at the suit and realizes that she's covered with debris and needs to shower. But first she heads over to the counter where the other Kara's wallet and phone were left and she picks up the phone and scrolls through. There are several missed calls from Winn, James and Alex, but she ignores them and switches over to outgoing calls. As expected, there are several calls to Wok N Roll Dynasty, so Kara punches redial and the person who answers the phone greets her by name. "Sure, the usual," Kara remarks curiously. Ending the call, she continues to go through the phone, checking the text messages next, she finds an exchange between Kara and Cat, but it's several weeks old. Scrolling through it Kara chuckles to herself as she reads through it.

_"Own your power Kara. Show that son of a bitch what you're made of!"_

Cat Grant the cheerleader, who would have guessed it, she smirks. She sets the phone down and strolls into the bedroom and then to the bathroom to shower. A few minutes later and she's clean and dressed in her own clothes again.

Noticing the laptop on the bed, Kara picks it up and heads into the living room. She flops down on the couch and then flips it open and checks the CATCO server to see what this Kara is working on. It only takes her a couple of tries before she figures out the password, laughing because it is almost the same as her own. None of her current assignments are even remotely interesting or hard hitting. L-Corp is launching a new environmental initiative and is upgrading to clean energy. Oh wait, dead pelicans are turning up at the landfill and the girl has linked it to the National City Sanitation department's lax policy regarding chemical waste disposal at one of their sites. "Not bad for a cub reporter," the new Kara murmurs.

Not finding anything about the vigilante. She signs off the CATCO site and begins poking around the laptop. "At least she knows how to organize her files," new Kara remarks, as she selects the folder marked research. Then clicking open the file marked Vigilante. She looks at the photo in the file and then quickly skims it. There's not much to go on, although she did get a photo of his motorcycle. It looks modified, so it's just a matter of finding out who modified it, she realizes sitting back onto the couch more comfortably.

Backing out of the file, she notices that the creation date is barely a month old. "Rao, this girl isn't even a real reporter yet. What the hell has she been doing the past few years?" She asks herself.

The knock on the door surprises her, but then she looks through the door and spots the delivery guy. Grabbing the wallet off the table, she goes to open the door.

"Uh, wow. Uh, you look really pretty tonight," the delivery guy stammers nervously before handing her the receipt to sign.

"Thanks," Kara replies signing it quickly without even glancing at it and he hands her the box of food.

Closing the door, she sets the box down and begins unpacking it. "Rao, how much food does this girl eat?" She quips as she unpacks a second bag of potstickers which she immediately begins eating.

Another knock at the door and she groans loudly, using her x-ray vision, she is surprised to see a woman with long brown hair standing outside her door.

"Uh, oh, I probably should have called first," Lena apologizes when the door opens and she notices that the Kara is dressed up nicer than usual.

"No, I just got home actually," Kara replies opening the door wider and gesturing for her to enter. "What brings you by?" 

"Oh, you're already eating dinner," Lena exclaims, "I was hoping to cash in on that raincheck from last week, I thought maybe we could have dinner together."

"Well, join me. There's plenty here," Kara answers politely. But inside she's curious as to why Lena Luthor is just casually strolling into this Kara's loft and asking her to go out to dinner. Kara didn't mention that she was dating anyone and neither did Alex.

"Are you expecting company?" Lena asks as she looks over all the food on the table.

"Uh, no I just ordered enough to get me through the week," Kara remarks nervously unsure of how much Lena Luthor knows. Remembering the L-Corp story that this Kara is working on, she realizes that maybe the two woman have struck up a friendship.

"You live on take out and you look like that, life is really not fair," Lena replies raking her eyes over her friend's lean toned body. "What exactly have you been up to today," she asks curiously.

Noting that she's just been checked out by her 'friend', New Kara turns away before answering, "Well, just working on a new story."

"Oh right, so have you figured out who The Guardian is yet?" Lena asks.

"No but I have a promising lead," New Kara remarks before pulling out a chair at the table. "Please sit down, I'll get you a plate and we can share the Pad Thai," she suggests.

"I don't want to impose," Lena remarks closely watching the other woman. There is something different about her, the adorable awkwardness is missing, she suddenly realizes.

"It's not, you're not imposing," Kara replies quickly, "I'd love the company," she adds with a smile, but inside she can't help but wonder why there weren't any calls or text exchanges in Kara's phone from Lena Luthor. Why is Kara hiding this friendship?


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the other Earth, Kara lands on the balcony of the Penthouse and quickly scans the place to make sure that no one is there before entering. Confident that she is alone, she makes her way through to the master suite. Then entering the room, she marvels at the size of the room as she walks through it slowly. Feeling slightly intrusive, but at the same time she knows that she has to get dressed and head into CATCO. Since the other Kara has swapped places with her, the least she can do is take her place here.

Reminding herself that she's not really inside the home of her Cat Grant, Kara continues to explore the space a bit. That's when she notices the photos of the two of them. The pictures show a couple with a full life - exotic vacations, awards shows, charity events.

Stepping into the walk in closet, she can't believe all the clothes that this Kara has, expensive clothes too. As she considers what to wear, Kara realizes what is missing. There are no photos of Carter. Rushing down the hall, she enters each of the other bedrooms, but there's no sign of him. She can't help but wonder if there is no Carter, is there still an Adam?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once showered and dressed, Kara hears a buzzing sound and spots the cell phone on the bedside table. She picks it up notices several missed calls from Cat, but also a text informing her that the car is here. She scrambles to the home office and scoops everything into the briefcase that she saw the other Kara use yesterday.

Out on the street, she's happy to see that the driver is one she knows. "Thank you Steven," she says automatically when he opens the door for her.

"Of course, Ms Danvers," he replies, barely containing his surprise that she knows his name, since her usual greeting is barely a grunt acknowledging his presence.

Inside the car Kara notices his response and reminds herself that she's going to have to stop being herself and channel her inner Cat Grant if she's going to get away with being Kara Danvers on this Earth. She sends a quick text to Cat telling her that everything is fine and that she'll talk to her later.

Her phone continues to buzz with messages. Apparently, her day is full, glancing at the calendar she notes that she should probably have Ms Teschmacher reschedule a few of these until she can get up to speed on what is going on.

Walking into the building a few moments later, Kara is stunned to see a montage of photos of herself reporting from all over the world, the center one is of her pulling a man out of a burning vehicle. The photo credits indicate that James took them all and several of them won awards. Trying not to stare at them like she's never seen them before, she hurries over to the elevators. The main one fills up quickly, which reminds her that she should use the private one.

As the doors open on the 40th floor, everyone begins to flutter about as she steps off. Amused at the reaction, Kara hides a smirk and crosses to Cat's office. Ms Teschmacher follows her inside and hands her a cup of coffee, black. Kara coughs as she tastes the bitter liquid. "Oh that's horrible," she exclaims.

"I'm sorry Ms Danvers. I'll go get you another one right away," Eve says about to dart out.

"No, no it's fine. I don't want coffee today," Kara replies snappishly. "But come in, we need to change my schedule for today."

Eve rushes back to her desk and grabs her tablet, before coming back in to stand before Kara.

"Sit, Eve this will take a few minutes," Kara says before realizing that she shouldn't use the girl's name.

After rearranging her schedule and sending Eve out to make the calls. Kara looks up to see James entering the office.

"Uh, I have the proofs for the special edition," he says handing them to her.

"Thank you," Kara says with a smile and then quickly catches herself and looks away.

"Is there anything else?" James asks. "I know that with Ms Grant out of the office, things get quite challenging around here."

Kara glances at him curiously. She doesn't quite get the feeling that they're friends, but she's definitely feeling an odd vibe from this interaction. "Everything is fine James," Kara replies quickly.

"So we're back to James now?" He asks stepping forward hopefully.

Kara stands up and comes around the desk curiously, but a little wary. "James is your name is it not?" She asks with just a touch of sarcasm that feels good for some reason.

"It is," he replies before stepping back. "I'll just… I should go," he adds turning to leave.

Interesting Kara thinks as she watches him leave. Did this Kara have something going on with James and Cat? Grabbing her phone, she begins to scroll through it quickly to check messages and phone logs. Not a lot of info there. This Kara seems to clear her phone history rather often.

"Ms Danvers, your sister is on line one," Eve remarks curious because she didn't even know Ms Danvers had a sister, but today it's almost as if Ms Danvers is someone else, she isn't as tense as usual and she's smiled twice and almost apologized once.

"Alex, you're not going to believe this. I'm sitting in Ms Grant's chair!" Kara gushes into the phone.

"Yes, well you probably need to stop calling her Ms Grant, she is your girlfriend. And my sister doesn’t gush or smile like you do, actually she makes Cat Grant seem downright cuddly at times,” Alex reminds her and then adds, “ Look, I just realized that you probably need some back story on a few people there, we should meet for lunch so I can fill you in on what I know.”

"Ugh, I was thinking the same thing. In fact, I just had my assistant clear most of my day so that I could get up to speed on what's going on here. But maybe you could tell me about her relationship with James Olsen, because he was just here and it was all kinds of awkward," Kara asks quickly.

"Oh wow, I probably should have warned you about that. Yeah you and James go way back. He's been your go to photographer. He credited you when he won his first Pulitzer, it was a photo of you pulling a soldier out of a damaged humvee in Iraq," Alex explains quickly.

"Ah, well that explains the photo montage in the lobby," Kara remarks.

"There's more to it than that. Uh, you were engaged to him, but then left him for Cat," Alex continues.

"I-I was engaged to James and left him for Ms... I mean, Cat," Kara marvels gulping at the revelations. "Uh, so is there anyone else here that I should know about?" Kara asks softly.

"Probably you should know that Lucy Lane is there and she's really close to Cat, but doesn't really like you," Alex points out.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Kara asks offended.

"It’s not personal, Kara. She doesn't even know you. And she doesn't like Kara because James dumped Lucy for her," Alex explains.

"For not being close, you seem to know a lot about your sister," Kara counters.

"I've kept an eye on her. She's my family and it's sort of my job too," Alex reminds her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms Danvers?" Ms Teschmacher calls from the door.

"Yes," Kara replies without looking up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that she was in town," the assistant begins to apologize. 

Now Kara looks curiously at the girl and feels bad that she looks a bit frightened. 

"You, uh, you have a visitor," the assistant continues nervously, as a smiling Katherine Grant walks around the girl and heads towards Kara.

Kara steels her face mostly in concentration as she tries to determine how her counterpart would react to this woman, but also because she is shocked to realize that this can only mean one thing... Mrs Grant likes this Kara Danvers.

"Mrs Grant, what a surprise!" Kara exclaims guessing that the other Kara would greet her future mother-in-law warmly since the old bag is actually smiling and friendly.

"Now Kara, we've been through this. It's Katherine and I'm here because I understand that my daughter has abandoned you for Paris, so why don't we have dinner tonight, just the two of us," Katherine suggests after greeting Kara with air kisses to each cheek.

"Tonight?" Kara repeats and glances over at her assistant pleading for help.

"Oh Mrs Grant, Ms Danvers has an important business dinner tonight," Eve replies quickly.

"Well that's unfortunate, but I understand with Kitty out, you have to do her job and your own. She's quite lucky to have landed you Kara. You are her match in every way," Katherine says adoringly to Kara while managing to criticize her daughter at the same time. At least that hasn't changed, Kara notes.

Kara doesn't respond and instead brush off her remarks. "Well Katherine," Kara begins more confidently, "I really need to get back to work, but perhaps Ms Teschmacher can find some time on my schedule for us to get together." She adds as she ushers the woman towards the door.

Returning to her desk, she notes that something on her screen is flashing. She sits down quickly and clicks on it and suddenly Cat Grant's beautiful face has filled her screen.

"Darling, sorry for the interruption, I know that you said that everything was fine, but I just wanted to see you to be sure,” Cat replies.

Kara gasps at the soft look of concern on Ms Grant's face and it takes her a moment to respond and remember that it is nighttime in France and she was the actual interruption to their call last night.

"Everything is fine, Cat," Kara replies wondering if she should be annoyed or flattered about Cat's concern. “It was just a bird or something. I’m sorry that I didn’t call you back, but I knew you were busy and it wasn’t important.”

"Hmm,” Cat murmurs. “So what is going on? Why have you cleared your schedule today and Lucy mentioned that you canceled with her yesterday because you were on deadline. What are you working on?" Cat inquires carefully.

Kara thinks quickly to the file that she reviewed from yesterday. It was an expose on Luthor Corp, but she's not sure if this is something that Kara would tell Cat about.

The lack of response seems to cause Cat concern. "Kara, please tell me that you are not still investigating Luthor Corp?" She whispers harshly.

Kara remains impassive. "Your mother was just here," she blurts out in deflection.

"Of course, she was. I'm surprised she wasn't there as soon as I left. I swear that she likes you better than she likes me," Cat quips in annoyance.

After ending the Skype call with Cat, Kara looks up to see Ms Teschmacher standing before her. She sets down a glass of scotch and glass of M&M's. "Ms Danvers, I just wanted to apologize for Mrs Grant interrupting you and distracting me, so that I wasn't able to intercept that Skype call," she apologizes.

Kara looks at the scotch a moment, then picks it up and takes what she hopes is a healthy sip of it, trying not to choke on it as she swallows it down. "It's fine, it was just Cat. But could you block out the rest of the day, I'm going out."

"You're going out?" Ms Teschmacher questions. "Uh, you have a meeting with Mr Carr in an hour. Should I reschedule it? He said that it is really important."

Kara sits back in her chair. She has no idea how to interact with Snapper Carr. Suddenly she remembers how the other Kara responded to Lucy's meeting request, so she snaps, "Just tell him to put it in a memo." 

"Yes Ms Danvers," Ms Teschmacher replies obediently.

Tossing back the rest of the scotch, Kara quickly throws her things into her bag. She has to get back to the DEO. She can't do this. She has no idea how to be this version of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She phones Alex on her way over and is pleased that her sister is there to get her through security.

"Please tell me that you have figured something out. I can't do this. I have no idea how to be her," Kara groans once she's safe in Alex's office.

"Without the device, there's nothing that we can do to get you back to your Earth," Alex points out.

"I'm stuck here," Kara groans in frustration.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Hank says entering the office. "I've located a Cisco Ramon in Central City," he adds.

"Oh Rao," Kara exclaims. "Can he help me?"

"I don't know yet, he hasn't returned my call," Hank replies.


	5. Chapter 5

On Earth 38, the new Kara is getting ready for bed having fended off Lena Luthor's slight pass by pretending to misunderstand, which the new Kara is fairly sure is exactly what this Kara would have wanted since Luthor is the subject of one of her articles. She might be a new reporter, but as Cat's former assistant she would know not to get involved with a source.

Laying down on the bed, she thinks back to seeing Cat tonight. Or rather meeting the Cat on this earth. The media mogul looked amazing, but Kara sensed a sadness in her that she's never noticed in her own Cat. This was a mistake, she realizes now. And she can hear her fiance's voice telling her that her impulsiveness would get her into trouble one day. "Well Cat," Kara mutters. "You were right. I have gotten myself into a situation that my superpowers can't fix."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting ready for work the next morning, New Kara groans. She can't believe her alter ego wears such crappy clothes.

She is interrupted by a knock at the door. Using her x-ray vision she can see its Alex. Zipping over she flings open the door.

"Your sister has the worst wardrobe, does she buy everything on clearance?" Kara grumbles.

"Pretty much, but in her defense, she goes through clothes quickly. She destroys half of them with the quick changes and leaves the rest all over the city," Alex retorts.

"Oh then I guess it makes sense. Any idea what I should wear to the office today to blend in?" New Kara asks.

"I'd wear this and this, oh and a cardigan," Alex says laying out a blouse and slacks on the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kara scoffs looking at the clothes in disbelief.

"You'll look exactly like her in this," Alex points out.

"Wait, so where does she keep the suit when she's not being all super?" New Kara asks. "You mentioned that she changes into it quickly, so that means she has it with her, right?"

"You don't need to worry about the suit, in fact Hank sent me to get it from you. We'd prefer that you not wear it," Alex replies nervously.

"I wasn't that bad. And I even helped rescue those people after that building exploded," New Kara points out.

"You did fine, but the fact remains that you don't know everything that you need to know to be her. There’s more to it than just wearing the suit and showing up. She went through extensive training before she started being a hero," Alex counters.

"Then train me, as long as I'm here, I want to do this. It's actually more fun than my other life," New Kara admits.

"Look, no offense, but you've got to go back to your own life. You can't just stay here indefinitely," Alex argues.

"I do realize that. But Cat's not home and I need a break from being me, let me just be her for a while longer, I swear that I’ll go home soon,” Kara promises.

"This is a terrible idea, you have no idea how nice she is to everyone, it’s exhausting and I honestly don’t think you can do it,” Alex points out bluntly.

"I can be nice and besides you two are close, so you can tell me everything that I need to know. I'll be fine. And don’t forget that I am a more experienced journalist, I might even be able to help her career take off," New Kara adds confidently.

Alex groans, she can't make this Kara use the device to return to her own world. She understands that there is a slight risk that if she uses it, she will end up on yet another Earth and not her own. Deciding to help her, she sits down on the bed and begins filling her in on everything that she knows about CATCO.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into CATCO an hour later, Kara remembers at the last minute to take the public elevator. It's crowded and smells weird. Stepping out on the 40th floor she finds the secret office right where Alex told her it would be. Swiping her key card she enters quickly taking a moment to glance around. There are paintings like their were at the loft but these she suddenly realizes, these are Krypton. Taking a few minutes to look at them, she realizes that these are landscapes from her travels with her father. Tearing up a moment, she is surprised by a knock on the door.

Stepping up she opens it and James Olsen is standing before her, she frowns and turns away from the door.

"Kara," he says stepping into her office and closing the door. "I just spoke with Snapper and you can't write about The Guardian."

"Who says that I'm writing about him?" She questions, sure that what she read last night was background and not an actual story.

"You did, you left me a message on Friday and I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend," he says crossing the room. "Your sister left me a weird message that you were out of town. Kara is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine James, I just took off and didn't tell Alex, so she kind of freaked out," Kara explains trying to remember that her history with him here is completely different and they are friends.

"You seem different and I know that Snapper has been hard on you and Cat's not here to give you pep talks, but you know I could do that for you..." he offers. 

"I don't need a pep talk, what I need is story that I can sink my teeth into and this vigilante could be my break," Kara points out.

"Look, Snapper and I agree on this. CATCO isn't going to cover these vigilantes, it will only encourage more people to do it," he counters.

"Hmm, well I'll cover it from a different angle then," Kara replies. "But I'm not dropping it."

"Kara, I don't want to do this, but you're forcing my hand..." James says raising his voice a little. "Kara, I'm the boss now and I am telling you that you're not writing that story," James repeats more firmly.

"Hmm, playing the boss card, while you still can? Eh?" Kara scoffs at him. "That's right James, I know Cat's back and she's already asking around about Guardian, still think you can squash this story?"

Stunned by Kara’s response and attitude, James raises up his hands and backs out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ponytail," Kara hears Snapper call out as she's walking past his office. Confused for a second, but then remembering that she is in fact wearing a ponytail courtesy of Alex, she stops and enters his office.

"Uh yeah Chief," she says adjusting the glasses which she isn't accustomed to wearing and ironically, it makes her seem more like the other Kara.

"Look, I know that you've been looking into this vigilante The Guardian," he says gesturing for her to move so that he can shut the door. "Where are you at on it?" He asks.

"Mr Olsen told me that the story was dead," Kara says impatiently.

"You report to me, not Olsen. And I want your notes on this. I think that you might be onto something, so let's just keep this between us and send me everything you have," Snapper says encouraging her. “We'll work on it together.”

New Kara nods, is this Kara really this gullible. She knows that all he's going to do is take her notes and hand them off to another reporter. Which means that she needs to get working on this one as soon as she can. "Right Chief, I'll send them to you by the end of the day," she replies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunchtime finds New Kara holed up in the office reading everything that she can about Supergirl. It's a bit overwhelming to realize how much everyone looks up to this hero. She understands now why Alex has been such a bitch about her stepping into the suit yesterday. But at the same time, New Kara hasn't ever really embraced her powers like this before. It is phenomenal. Her reverie is interrupted by a knock at the door.

She crosses the room and opens it to find the clerk from the mail room with a cart and a large box of mail.

"Kara, you haven't stopped by to get this in a few days and it's really stacking up," the man says with a smile.

"Oh well thanks for bringing it to me," New Kara replies, remembering to be nice and friendly.

"Sure, well Ms Grant specifically said that you would be handling this while she was out," he reminds her.

"Right, well thanks again," New Kara says grabbing the box off the cart and smiling at him.

Curious, she hurriedly closes the door and sets it on the desk. All of the mail in the box is addressed to Supergirl in care of CATCO. Cat Grant was handling all of Supergirl's mail, she realizes.

New Kara begins going through the letters, noting many are obviously written by children.

She opens another one and it's a crayon drawing of a building on fire and a stick figure Supergirl with cape, of course, Kara notes. Supergirl is carrying a woman in her arms and scrawled around the border of the drawing are these words.

_Dear Supergirl,_  
_Thank you for saving my mommy today when her office caught on fire and she was trapped. I love you Supergirl._  
_Love, Amanda_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure about this?" Alex asks her again.

New Kara nods and they head into the training room. After seeing how important Supergirl is to the people of National City, she realized that she owes them this. It was her idea to swap places with the other Kara, so now she needs to step up.

"When I trained Kara, we had this room outfitted with Kryptonite emitters so that we could reduce her powers to human level," Alex explains.

"Let me guess, you kicked her ass?" New Kara quips.

"Yeah, I did. But not for long, she was a quick learner," Alex replies with a proud smile.

"So how will we do this without the Kryptonite?" New Kara asks.

"Well, you won't be training against me," Alex remarks as the training room door opens.

"I'll train you," a booming voice replies from behind them.

New Kara turns to see a green martian.

"J'onn J'onzz," he says extending his hand to her.

There's something about him that seems familiar, but New Kara can't quite figure it out.

"Okay, well let's get to work," she says eager to test out her powers again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exhausted after working out with the martian for a few hours, Kara lands on the balcony of the loft and crosses quickly to the fridge and begins pulling out the leftovers from the night before. No wonder this Kara eats so much. All the flying must burn thousands of calories, Kara can’t remember the last time that she was this hungry. And she wonders if she should order pizza while she begins heating up the leftovers from last night. Once the food is loaded into the microwave, she steps into the bedroom, undresses and takes a quick shower. The microwave dings as she’s stepping out of the shower and she realizes that she could have just heated the food up with her heat vision. And then she wonders why Kara even has a microwave. After eating most of what was in the fridge, she remembers to check her phone. There’s a missed call from the office and she suddenly realizes that she forgot to send Snapper the research on the vigilante. 

Flipping open the laptop she quickly pulls up the file and saves it as a new file, then she opens it and begins to remove everything about the motorcycle. She’s going to research that for herself. Then she re-reads it and edits it again, satisfied that she’s pared it down and kept the best details for herself, she sends the file to him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alex asks when she answers the phone.

“I’m fine. A little tired but I just ate a gazillion calories so I’m feeling better. What’s up?” Kara rambles into the phone.

Alex chuckles and replies, “I think you’re getting the hang of it, you almost sounded exactly like my sister."

"I think I'm starting to understand why she's so happy. All this exertion must emit some Kryptonian endorphins or something, I'm practically buzzing off of it," Kara exclaims. 

"Really?" Alex remarks curiously, then remembering why she called, she adds, "Uh, Winn just called and he’s worried that Guardian hasn’t checked in, I know that you don’t approve of what James is doing but he is our friend, so will you go out and look for him?” 

“Wait, James Olsen is Guardian?” Kara blurts out.

“Oh crap, I forgot to tell you that,” Alex admits. “Yeah, he is and my sister isn’t happy that he’s putting himself in danger. I'm not allowed to assist him, he's not technically a DEO asset,” she adds explaining the situation.

“Well, he is only human and we’re aliens, so she has a valid point. And of course, I’ll go out and look for him, have Winn send me the details on where he thinks he was last.” Kara suggests before putting on the black tac suit that she agreed to wear instead of the supersuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to post one more chapter tonight and then hopefully finish this one during the holiday next week. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

"How can you be so sure that she even made it back to my Earth?" Kara blurts out the question that she's been dying to ask.

"We believe that the device works off of your brain waves. If she was thinking about your Earth when she used the device then it would have taken her there," Hank explains.

A knock at the door interrupts them. "You have a phone call Director," the agent replies opening the door slightly. Hank stands up and slips out quickly.

"But I was thinking of Earth 1 and I ended up here," Kara points out the flaw in his logic to Alex.

"Were you specifically thinking of Earth 1?" Alex questions her.

"Well, I guess that I was wondering if Kara Danvers existed on another Earth," Kara confesses.

"There you go," Alex quips. "And who knows maybe she’ll figure it out and come back soon," she adds hopefully.

"That was him," Hank says returning to the room. "He'll be here in the morning," he adds gruffly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Cat's penthouse, Kara is pacing. An alarm went off on the phone informing her that she is supposed to Skype with Cat in fifteen minutes. She's terrified that she's going to mess up and Cat is going to notice that she isn't her Kara. At least she finally found the secret folder on this Kara's computer that holds all of the personal email correspondence between Cat and Kara, so at least she knows their story now.

Rushing around the apartment, Kara remembers to grab the decanter of scotch and pour a drink which she sets down beside the computer. She also found Kara's university sweatshirt, which Cat mentioned in a rather intimate email, that Kara quickly stopped reading as soon as she realized where it was going. She flushes again just thinking about it.

Tonight, Kara's strategy is to distract Cat with things that will trigger memories so that they can talk about their shared past instead of anything to do with now and the future. And she knows that she definitely does not want to discuss the expose on Luthor Corp with Cat after reading the research notes. The Luthors are still experimenting on aliens and Kara doesn't even know if Cat knows that she is an alien.

Sitting down and taking a long sip of scotch, Kara grimaces at the taste but then shakes it off. She knows that she has to look like she drinks this stuff all the time. She takes a deep breath, then another drink, this time not reacting as strongly to it as the first sip. "Great it's killing my sense of taste", she groans before clicking onto Skype and clicking the link to Cat in Paris. It takes a moment or two and Kara closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"Good morning darling," Cat's honeyed voice floats through the room and Kara's eyes fly open. She's never heard that tone before coming out of the media mogul's mouth.

"Um, hi." Is all Kara manages as she takes in the sight of a freshly showered Cat Grant in a towel.

"Oh good, you're not at the office," Cat replies adjusting the computer.

"Y-you're not either," Kara stammers suddenly worried as to why this call had a reminder set up for it.

"No, I have taken the morning off. Michele wanted to handle a few things himself today," Cat explains as she disappears from view for a moment.

"Oh, oh that's good," Kara replies trying not to stammer and secretly hoping that this wasn't a pre-arranged cybersex call, because she is certain that seeing Cat naked will be the end of her.

"Yes, I gave him a rousing pep talk yesterday and he decided to take the reins of the editorial meeting today," Cat remarks as she returns to view wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

Kara closes her eyes in relief, noting that this Cat Grant is as fit as her own Cat, then she frowns at the thought of referring to Cat as hers.

"Disappointed?" Cat teases misunderstanding the expression on her fiance’s face.

"No, I just miss seeing you, all of you," Kara replies remembering that line from one of the letters.

"I miss that too, but you know that I don't trust these links to not get hacked," Cat quips. "And you're wearing the sweatshirt," she says biting her lip.

"Told you that I was missing you," Kara quips instinctively, before reaching out for the tumbler of scotch.

"Mmm, what I wouldn't give to be home with you right now," Cat says sitting down in front of the computer again.

Kara is suddenly quite thankful that Cat is thousands of miles away, because she doesn't think that she could refrain from kissing her otherwise. Seconds later, she remembers that Cat's not talking to her, not really. She's talking to the other Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers the investigative reporter, who pulls soldiers to safety and wins Peabody awards. Tearfully, she looks away from the webcam.

"Kara, has something happened?" Cat questions softly as she notices that her fiance is unusually emotional. 

"No not really," Kara replies hoarsely trying desperately to figure out how to play off her display of emotions that she is certain the other Kara would never show.

"What is it then? I've only seen you like this one other time," Cat replies as her voice trails off remembering that the last time that she saw her fiance tearful. Closing her eyes, Cat takes a deep breath. "Please tell me that you haven’t done it again?"

Now Kara is worried. Cat just went from concerned to angry in the blink of an eye.

"Was it James? Is that who interrupted our call the other night?” Cat questions through gritted teeth.

And immediately Kara understands what's being implied and the awkwardness that she felt around James. "What? No, Cat. No, I promise you. I haven't. I wouldn’t," Kara replies quickly and so earnestly that Cat believes her immediately.

Visibly relieved Cat exhales a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. Clearing her throat, Cat makes a quick decision.

“Perhaps it’s time for me to come home,” Cat suggests watching Kara closely.

“Uh, no, what you’re doing there is important, Cat. I’m fine, I just it’s Alex. She, uh, she called me today and wanted to have dinner and you know how things are with us. It just threw me, I didn’t expect it,” Kara rambles out the explanation.

“Alex called you? Is everything okay? Was she hurt again?” Cat asks genuinely concerned and Kara realizes that Cat may actually talk to Alex more than Kara does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What we're about to discuss is highly sensitive," Hank explains as he sets down a stack of documents in front of the shaggy haired tech wizard.

Cisco scoffs. "I don’t think that you understand who I am. I have a successful tech lab and consulting firm. I have Bill Gates on speed dial," he boasts. The agents don't react, so he adds, "I-I have a top level security clearance with the US Military."

"Yes, well this doesn't involve the US Military," Alex says sharply as she hands him a pen.

"But you said it was for the government and you two definitely act like military operatives," Cisco replies as he begins glancing through the documents. "These are standard forms," he points out signing the first three quickly until he pauses at the next one. "The Department of Extranormal Operations is real?" He blurts out quickly reading the document through twice.

"Yes, Mr Ramon. The DEO is real," Hank grumbles and he and Alex exchange looks of concern the scientist has heard of the DEO.

Cisco begins signing the documents quickly, eager to find out what the DEO needs him to do for them.

Two hours later after Kara has explained the multiverse to him and everything that she knows about STAR Labs from Earth 38, Cisco is still grinning.

"This is so freaking cool!" He replies. "Quantum physics is my jam," he adds rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"This is quite a bit more than quantum physics," Alex interjects.

"Oh I know, believe me I know," Cisco says practically vibrating with excitement. "You're an actual Kryptonian," he says in awe for about the fifth time.

"I am," Kara confirms patiently. "Is there anything that you can do to help me open up a portal to Earth 38?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I am really excited to try to figure it out," he replies quickly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara looks over at Alex expectantly waiting for her to say something.

"I want to be hopeful, but we're basically asking him to make something out of nothing," Alex finally points out.

Kara sighs heavily. “I hope that he can figure this out soon. I need to get home,” she grouses. “Your sister kind of sucks,” she adds finally showing a bit of anger.

Alex smirks. “You’re not the first person to tell me that,” she jokes. 

“Her life is amazing, I can’t imagine walking away from all this,” Kara remarks. “She’s smart and successful and engaged to Ms Grant, who is also smart and successful and beautiful.”

“Uh, Kara, do you have a bit of a crush on my sister’s fiance?” Alex asks teasingly.

“Alex, they seem to have a beautiful life together. Cat is thoughtful and considerate and obviously loves your sister a great deal. I just don’t understand why your Kara would want to go be me. I haven’t done anything compared to her,” Kara points out.

“On the contrary, you have the freedom to be yourself that my sister will never have here on this earth,” Alex counters. “You’re a freaking superhero on your earth Kara, who wouldn’t want to know what that feels like.”

“Maybe, but your sister has everything that I just sit and dream about. The whole point of me visiting other universes was to see how other versions of me are doing and maybe draw some inspiration from them,” Kara confesses.

"Kara, I think you are amazing and I wish my sister were more like you," Alex retorts reaching out and placing her hand on the other girl's arm to reassure her.

"That's really ironic, because I wish that I was more like her," Kara grouses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Earth 38, the new Kara enters the loft and immediately senses that someone is there.

“Who’s here?” She asks loudly.

"Kara? Oh thank god, it's you," Cisco remarks stepping out of the bedroom, visibly relieved.

"Who the hell are you and what were you doing in my bedroom?” Kara bellows.

"Kara, it’s Cisco from Earth One, look I received an alert that you used the device but when I couldn't find you in Central City, I started looking for you and followed you here,” he explains as he walks around her. 

“How do you know about the device?” She asks hesitantly, because in all of her research into this version of Kara Danvers, Cisco and Central City never popped up.

“Oh wait, I get it now. You’re not her, you’re the doppelganger,” Cisco states confidently. “So what did you do steal the device from her?” He jokes.

“I sort of borrowed her it. I was curious about her story,” the other Kara explains. “But how do you know her if you’re from a different Earth?” 

“That’s kind of a long story, but the short version is that I met her through The Flash, I work with him on Earth One,” Cisco replies. “And Kara, Supergirl, came to help us fight off a Dominator invasion a few weeks ago, which is when I gave her the interdimensional device,” he adds nodding towards where it sits on the table.

“So she’s been a superhero on two earths? Wow, she’s not as lame as I thought,” Kara admits.

“Okay, I don’t know her very well, but there is nothing lame about her,” Cisco replies defending his friend. 

“I just meant that I’m realizing that there is more to her than the blushing girl scout persona that she projects,” Kara explains

Cisco pauses accepting that appraisal as valid, before remembering what he's there to do. 

“Look, I don’t have a lot of time to spend in this universe, and when I first tracked the breach it was on Earth 2, which must be your home universe. I went there first, but just missed you. And then it took me a little time to track you here, so how about I take you back home now,” he suggests, but she gets the feeling that he might just have a way to do it whether she wants to or not.

"Let me just tell my sister, I mean the Alex here that I'm leaving," Kara says crossing the room to get her phone.

“Kara! Are you back?” Alex asks bursting into the loft slightly short of breath.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” Kara blurts out, still not used to seeing her sister so often.

“Winn told me there were trace tachyone particles in the loft again, so I thought maybe my sister was back,” Alex explains to her. “Uh who are you?” She blurts out as soon as she sees Cisco.

“I’m Cisco from Earth One, I created the device and I’m impressed that someone here is able to detect tachyone particles,” the scientist says crossing the room to extend his hand to her. "I need to come back and meet this Winn person," he adds.

“Cisco, okay yeah, Kara mentioned you. Do you know where my sister is?” Alex asks excitedly, because maybe she's finally going to get her home.

“She’s on Earth Two and we were just about to go there,” Cisco replies turning to look at Kara questioningly.

“Okay, I guess that I should get back to my Earth, but I want a few minutes to talk with Kara before you bring her back here,” Kara from Earth Two states.

“Sure thing, but we can’t be gone too long, I have things to do in Central City,” he points out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth Two and dressed in a black tac suit that she snagged from the DEO, Kara flies high above the city. She knows that she is taking a huge risk flying on this earth, but she needed to think and she's always done her best thinking in the air. Seeing the penthouse below her, Kara lands softly on the balcony and enters through the unlocked door. Immediately she senses something is off and begins to scan the apartment with her xray vision.

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried, you haven’t answered your phone in hours,” Cat says crossing the room.

“Ms, er... Cat, what are you doing here?” Kara blurts out in surprise and wonders if Cat knows that she can fly.

“You mean here in my own home?” Cat quips. “What the hell is going on with you, Kara? Why are you out flying? You know how dangerous that is,” she adds worriedly.

“I have a lot on my mind and flying helps me to think,” Kara replies honestly. "I'm sorry that you were worried." 

Cat looks shocked at the apology. “Of course I was worried, the patio door was unlocked and you were not here but your phone was,” Cat replies laying her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Where did you get this?” She asks gesturing to the black military looking suit on her fiance.

“I borrowed it from Alex,” Kara replies, which is sort of true, she did get it from the DEO where Alex works.

“Alex?” Cat questions. “As in your sister Alex, whom I manage to see more often than you do, that Alex?”

Before Kara can respond there’s a sharp knock on the door. 

Kara uses her xray vision and sees the two DEO agents at the door. Crap, she really has messed up now she thinks as she crosses the room to open the door and reveal Alex and Vasquez in tactical suits, weapons drawn.

"Alex, I can explain," Kara says quickly as the two agents push into the room.

"We were tracking an alien," Alex says interrupting her and holstering her weapon and nodding for Vasquez to follow suit. "Have you seen anything suspicious?"

“I haven't, Cat have you seen one?" Kara asks turning to the other woman.

"Honestly, I don't know that I would recognize one if it were standing in front of me, so many of them look so human," Cat replies dryly.

"Well, that is true," Alex replies agreeably for the other agent's benefit, but she can’t help but notice what Kara is wearing and she knows that it won’t escape Vasquez either, especially since it’s probably her suit.

“Okay, so unless one of us is an alien, then there isn’t one here,” Kara retorts turning around to face her fiance.

“Vasquez, take the team up and finish sweeping the area, I’ll catch up to you,” she directs the other agent, who nods and takes her leave. 

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me she was coming home today?” Alex says brushing past Kara and giving Cat a hug.

“Because she didn’t know. Speaking of things we don’t know, how is it that my future sister-in-law, the biochemist, is standing in my home looking like a secret agent,” Cat quips. “And Kara, darling, is this what’s going on with you, did you just discover that your sister is a DEO agent?” 

Alex groans, because now she has made a mess of this. She assumed that they would track the ‘alien’ to the penthouse and Kara would have the common sense to tell them that she heard something on the roof and not be standing in her living room in a stolen DEO tac suit.

Kara walks outside, overwhelmed by the situation, she just needs a moment to think. 

"I told you not to go flying around, so you steal one of our tac suits?" Alex accuses following her outside. “You promised that you would be careful while you’re here,” she reminds her softly.

Cat followed Kara, but Alex slipped outside first, neither realized that Cat was within earshot of them.

“Um, excuse me,” Cat says stepping out to join them. “What the hell is going on here? And who is this and why does she look like my fiance?” She asks angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a long moment the three women stare at each other. Kara isn’t sure if she should try to explain this or lie and cover it up. Alex debates the merits of confessing the whole thing or trying to lie their way out of it, but then she could end up leaving Kara alone with Cat and she's a terrible liar.

“Cat, something has happened to Kara and she’s not quite herself right now,” Alex offers gesturing to them both that they should go back inside before having this conversation.

“Yes, the outfit and the flying tipped me off Alex, but thanks for pointing out the obvious,” Cat remarks dryly. “Now who are you and what have you done with my Kara?” She asks stepping in closer to look the imposter over more closely.

“I-I haven’t done anything to your Kara, she did this. She switched places with me, it was not my decision,” Kara blurts out nervously.

“Kara,” Alex steps in. “Cat, look this is all just a bit complicated, but the thing is, she is Kara Danvers, just not our Kara Danvers,” the agent says trying to ease into the conversation.

“I knew something was wrong when you were tearful yesterday,” Cat replies almost sympathetically as she backs away from the girl.

“Ms Grant, I am so sorry about this. If I could change it, I would,” Kara replies earnestly.

Cat considers her for a moment, before sighing and heading over to pour herself a drink. She takes a sip and turns around to see the two sisters watching her.

“Relax Alex, you know that I’m not going to reveal any of this. But what’s the plan? How do we fix this?” Cat questions.

“I think it’s best if we keep her close right now. We have brought in a consultant who is working on getting her back home and hopefully bring the other Kara back,” Alex explains.

“What do you mean, hopefully bring Kara back?” Cat questions.

“We don’t exactly know where she is. She used an interdimensional device to breach dimensions and we’re trying to track her down,” Alex answers.

“You’re talking quantum physics… multi-dimensional theory?” Cat inquires.

“Uh, yeah but what do you know about it?” Alex asks incredulously.

“Well, it’s the only thing that make sense,” Cat quips. “This woman obviously is Kara Danvers, but not from our universe. She knows me or another version of me that she’s obviously intimidated by,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Uh, I’m standing right here and I’m not intimidated by you so much as I admire you,” Kara exclaims. “On my Earth, I worked as your assistant until I was promoted to junior reporter.”

“Oh my, so if my Kara has found her way to your Earth, she is a junior reporter!” Cat asks chuckling at the thought.

“Well, yes. But she’s also Supergirl,” Kara adds.

“What does that mean?” Cat questions, no longer amused.

“I’m sort of a Superhero on my Earth, I work at CATCO and for the DEO. I help contain meta-humans and rogue aliens who wreak havoc in National City,” Kara explains.

“Oh my god, so Kara, my Kara left here to go be a Superhero on your Earth?” Cat asks loudly, understanding now why her fiance would have stolen away.

“I’m sure that the other Alex isn’t letting her do that, it would be totally irresponsible,” Alex interjects.

“You say that as if she’ll have a choice, Alex, knowing your sister, she’s flying around doing whatever the hell she wants,” Cat points out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stands to the side listening to them argue and she realizes that she isn't ready to return to Earth 2. If Cisco, a human, can travel through dimensions this easily then why can't she do it. Looking over at the table she spots the interdimensional device just sitting there. She risks a look at the two of them still debating over who is going to Earth 2, they're not paying any attention to her, so she moves closer to the table, unable to think of anything other than what would if she pushed that button. The temptation to explore an infinite number of universes, it too much, especially when there may even be one out there where Krypton didn't implode. At the thought of seeing her parents again, the Kryptonian picks up the device and closes her eyes to think.

"I understand why you think you should come with us, I really do," Cisco retorts, trying to find a way to persuade the agent to stay here. "But I've done this before and so has Kara, you need to trust me."

"I do trust you, it's her I don't trust," Alex blurts out the admission and then closes her eyes. She can't take it back and she knows that there's no way the Kryptonian didn't hear her.

Kara stares at them both long and hard before looking at the breach device in her hand. "Since we're being honest," she retorts, "I should admit that I'm not ready for this to end." And then she pushes the button, the portal opens and she steps through it without hesitation.

"What the hell?" Alex bellows. "Cisco, can you track her?" She turns to face him just as another portal opens and he's gone with just a small salute.

The brunette just shakes her head. "Unbelievable," she mutters before tapping her earpiece. "Winn, they're gone. Kara took off into the breach and Cisco took off after her," Alex informs the tech guy.

"Whoa, yeah the tachyone particle reader is off the charts right now. Sit tight and I'll be right over, I might have a way for us to track them," Winn replies excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Earth two, Alex and Kara are comparing notes about their sisters when suddenly a portal opens up and Cisco stumbles into the room.

"Cisco!" Kara exclaims. "Rao, it's so good to see you."

"Kara? Whew, okay so at least I found you," the shaggy haired scientist remarks. "Oh, hi. I'm Cisco Ramon and you must be Alex Danvers," he says turning to the agent.

"Yeah, so where's my sister?" Alex inquires.

"About that, so I was just on Earth 38 with her and we were about to return here when the other Alex sort of upset her and she took off," Cisco carefully explains.

"She took off, as in used that device again and could be on infinite earths, took off?" Cat Grant asks striding over to him.

"Cat calm down, he tracked her to that Earth. He can track her again," Alex points out calmly.

"If that's true, then why is he here and not tracking her?" Cat questions impatiently.

"I-I wanted to let you know what was happening and also, uh, Kara, would you come with me. I need to consult with my team?" Cisco asks his friend.

"Of course," Kara replies quickly. "Let's go," she adds.

"Not so fast, I'm coming with you too," Alex states.

"Alex, stay here. I promise you, I'll bring her back," Kara says earnestly.

"I know my sister. I can talk to her," Alex points out.

"No offense, but I think that this will take another Kryptonian, neither of us can keep up with her like Kara can," Cisco counters and with that he opens up the portal and the two of them disappear before Cat and Alex can respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The portal opens and they're back at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Hey, Kara!" Barry exclaims opening up his arms for a hug.

"Barry," Kara says heavily, falling into his embrace.

"I get the feeling that this isn't just a visit," Barry says pulling back a little to look at the alien's face.

"Yeah, so her doppelganger from Earth 2 has taken the interdimensional device and we don't know exactly where she is," Cisco exclaims as he sits down at his command console and begins working on tracking her.

"How did that happen? You programmed it to only go between this earth and hers," Barry blurts out.

"Well, I programmed it to only read two frequencies and that should have restricted it to Earth 1 and Earth 38," Cisco replies.

"Uh guys, on Earth 2 they told me that the device responded to me and it would take me whereever I wanted to go," Kara informs them.

Caitlin exchanges a look with Cisco before crossing the room and picking up a scanning device. "If that's true then the energy in your bio-cellular matrix is overriding the frequency limitations of the device," Caitlyn explains as she holds up the scanner, silently asking the alien for permission to use it.

Kara nods to her to go ahead, as she considers what the scientist has said. "Are you saying that I can travel dimensions without the device?"

Caitlyn purses her lips as she looks over the scanner's readout and then shows it to Cisco.

"Your body's electromagnetic force field is stronger than it was the last time you were here," Cisco exclaims incredulously.

Caitlyn and Cisco go back to the command console and look over a few things.

"Maybe there is something on Earth 2 that's enhancing her powers," Cisco suggests.

"Cisco, her levels are almost higher than yours," Caitlyn points out.

"Uh wow, that means that she doesn't need the device to travel and neither does her doppelganger," Cisco counters. "But if she doesn't know that and she's still using the device then we can track her by tachyone particles," the tech wizard says turning back to his computer.

"Kara, you know her better than we do, where do you think she would have gone next?" Barry asks.

Kara arcs an eyebrow as she considers the situation. "I'm not sure. I mean, if it was me, I'd want to find an Earth where I didn't exist, because then maybe it would mean that Krypton is still there."

"According to this interdimensional scan, there was an increase in tachyone particles on Earth 3 in the last half hour," Cisco says excitedly, jumping up and going over to Kara.

"Kara, you don't have to do this. We can take you home and Cisco and I can track your doppelganger," Barry offers.

"I want to do it Barry, I promised her sister that I would bring her home," Kara explains.

"Okay, well good luck to you guys and let me know if you need help," Barry replies worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Earth 2, Alex and Cat are still arguing over why Kara would have taken off again when another portal opens and two more people stumble out of it.

The brunette is about to pull her gun when she realizes that she could be staring into a mirror. "What the...?" She blurts out.

"Uh, wow, y-you're me or m-maybe I'm you," the other woman exclaims.

"Trippy," Winn blurts out. "Hey Ms Grant," he adds noticing the other woman.

"Winslow Schott?" Cat queries looking at the young man.

"Yes, you know who I am!" He says happily turning to Alex. "Woo, hoo! I'm on this earth too!"

A moment later he finds himself face down with a knee in his back.

"Toyman Junior, I've finally got you!" Alex says triumphantly.

"Wait, he's not who you think he is, he's from the other earth and he works with me at the DEO, he's an agent!" The other Alex explains quickly.

"Why should I believe you?" Alex from Earth 2 asks.

"Because we think that we know where your sister is and Agent Schott is the only one who can help us get there," Alex informs her.

The agent considers this for a moment and then releases her hold on him and helps him up to his feet. "This better be true," she says pushing him back towards the wall with one finger. "Because there are at least six different and quite painful ways that I can hurt you with just my index finger, do not test me," she growls at him.

"Down girl," Cat says laying a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Obviously this is the doppelganger from the other Earth, look at his clothes, Toyman Junior wouldn't be caught dead in a cardigan," she adds.

"Uh thanks?" Winn mumbles as he rubs the spot where she poked him hard in the chest.

Cat shrugs and steps away. "Is this true that you have a way to track her?" She asks them.

"Yeah, I have a portable tachyone detector, that's why we're here," Winn blurts out.

"Well, Cisco was just here and he took your Kara with him," Alex from Earth 2 informs them. "You're tracking him not my sister," she adds sharply.

"Look, he's tracking your sister, so if we track him eventually we'll get to her," Alex from Earth 38 points out.

"It looks like there's a really high reading of Tachyone particles from Earth 1, so Cisco and Kara must have just left STAR Labs," Winn says showing the reading to his Alex.

"Okay, then let's get going," Alex says grabbing his arm.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," the other Alex says grabbing his other arm.

"Uh, guys this is a terrible idea," Winn grumbles.

"Just push the damn button Winn!" They both shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the end of Part 1. Part 2 begins on Sunday!


End file.
